


☂ Under the Lantern ☂

by Karinrumi



Series: Boruto/Naruto  - Rare Ships Series [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boruto/Naruto - Rare Ships Series, Boys' Love, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Ninja World AU, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinrumi/pseuds/Karinrumi
Summary: Kawaki always kept his feelings at bay. The safe ground to not destroy his relationship with Boruto, but the hate for the rules ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village followed left him in constant inner conflict. Not to mention, his jealousy towards Sarada isn't something to scoff at. Only during the time when an antique-looking lantern is lit Kawaki sits down and lets his honest feelings flow.Boruto, on the other hand, starts to behave like his kid-self towards Kawaki and he hates it. It reminds him of the time he did all of the stupid things to gain his father's attention. Why Kawaki won't understand being a ninja is important to him? Something that proves he exists?Only under the dim light of lantern both of them find answers to their unspoken questions.𝒞𝑜𝓂𝓅𝓁𝑒𝓉𝑒𝒹 ☑
Relationships: KawaBoru, Kawaki & Uzumaki Boruto, Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: Boruto/Naruto  - Rare Ships Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533482
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	☂ Under the Lantern ☂

Kawaki wasn't able to understand the cruel rules the ninja of the Leaf Village followed. Their strong belief in the so-called Will-of-Fire seemed like something he'll never understand. The worrisome thing was that Boruto wasn't an exception in this case. It weighed on Kawaki's mind since it meant someone close to him could die at any moment. 

The thought of Boruto dying made his throat dry every time he was thinking about it and in the necessary need of clean water to drink. He couldn't understand at first why it was happening every time he thought or saw Boruto. However, when he grasped those feelings, his hate for the _'ninja world'_ slowly grew. 

This hidden hatred for the world all of his friends lived in wasn't something sudden. It happened to grow gradually like a plant in the garden. First, there was a small seed underground, then the hate took its roots, growing inside his mind to the unreasonable height. Like an oversized flower, you'll never buy from the flower shop. 

From the moment Kawaki lived in the Uzumaki household, his only goal was to avoid being a burden to Lord Seventh and his family. 

On the days like this, Kawaki took with him the antique-looking lantern, lit it up, and went down to the cellar to contemplate about everything on his mind. Including the feelings, he secretly held for Boruto, but didn't take any concrete steps to do something about them. 

Between his hatred, love and jealousy only that feelings kept him completely sane. 

It felt like something twisted was overtaking his mind. Kawaki disliked it greatly. Brainwashing was something he despised from his early childhood. 

Maybe that's why he hated the rules the ninja followed. Not feeling emotions and accepting the reality of death and killing made him disgusted. Something was wrong with these rules, and he wouldn't be surprised if half of the ninjas needed to see a therapist. 

"This is fucked up," he whispered, remembering Boruto came back from his mission with a nasty scar on his right eye. Boruto protected Sarada from the fatal blow that would kill her. Kawaki scoffed when he reminded himself Sarada is very close to Boruto. The asshole one punch lady made him envy her for being so close to Boruto on an everyday basis. 

Sometimes he wished to turn into the girl to spend all of his days in Boruto's company. Unfortunately, Kawaki suspected this process of thinking is very harmful to his sanity. 

Are these the first sign of turning insane? He had no idea. 

Often he wondered how it would feel to touch Boruto's blond hair, pull him closer and play with him in a ways no-one else could. Not Sarada, not Mitsuki, not even one of his best friends Sumire. Kawaki wanted to be the only person that drives Boruto crazy. If that were the first signs he's going completely insane, so be it. 

The lantern he held in this cellar was probably the only confidant that knew what's going on within his brain. 

_Untamed insanity._

Hearing the loud footsteps, on the old stairs leading to the cellar he was occupying, Kawaki knew it was Boruto. How could he not know? Boruto is the person that drives him mad. Recognising his footsteps was a child-play for him. 

"Why are you here again? The dust in here is bad for your health, ya know!" The deep voice of Boruto reached his ears, that voice that was tempting him in all his unspoken fantasies. 

"I like to be here," his curt answered echoed in his ears. Compared to Boruto, his voice didn't sound so soothing but rougher. No wonder some random people were taking him for a delinquent and Boruto for the blinding them sun. 

Whatever, it's not like he cares as long Boruto is his in the end. 

"You're the first one," Boruto silhouette was now more visible to Kawaki. Soon the blond will probably sit next to him holding this lantern and talk with him about his days as usual. 

"First one to do what?" Kawaki questioned his mood slightly improving when the unpleasant thoughts left his mind. Boruto was here with him. 

Boruto was here with him alive. 

"You're the only person that didn't mention my scar, asked if I am alright, or feels guilty about what happened," he replied, and just as Kawaki predicted sat next to him. 

The lantern lamp was the only thing that allowed them to see each other and talk casually like that. Kawaki cherished these moments the most. 

"Should I mention it?" Kawaki pretended he didn't care about Boruto's scar that much. In reality, he was really dying from worry about his _'little brother'._

His non-biological little brother. That was one of the reasons why his feelings for Boruto would be seen as wrong in front of the other people. Even if they weren't blood-related the world saw them just as brothers, not lovers. It didn't stop Kawaki's yearning for Boruto to be his. Not in the past, not now, not even in the future, these feelings will stop. 

"That's not what I tried to imply, ya know!" Boruto shouted, evidently upset about something. "Thank you," he added a while later. 

So he was that self-conscious about the scar under his eye? 

"You're welcome." It was only response Kawaki could give to him in this situation. The happy smile on Boruto's face and light blue eyes under the lantern made Kawaki despise more the world of ninja. 

Only that antique-looking lantern was the witness of slowly swallowing him madness. 

🍁🍁🍁

When they first met Boruto wasn't too fond of Kawaki. It felt like he was stealing the place in the heart of the people that were important to him. His opinion about him changed at the moment Kawaki sacrificed his hand to protect his little sister. 

A lot of time has passed since then, and somehow Kawaki found a place in Boruto's heart as well. Of course, nowadays he trusted Kawaki unconditionally, but back then, he was suspicious of everything he did. 

At the present moment, Boruto had other things to worry about. After the mission, he went on with Sarada and Mitsuki his right eye was permanently scarred. The eyes of pity sent to him from his peers were tiring to deal with. 

But Kawaki was different. Kawaki didn't show any sight of pity. He treated him as he always did, and that was refreshing. 

That's why Boruto hated that in Kawaki's presence, he always came back to being his old bratty self seeking attention. He thought that he outgrew that phase in his childhood, but it all went out from his head at the sight of Kawaki sitting in the cellar and holding an antique-looking lantern.

Why Kawaki liked sitting in this dusty cellar? His eyes always looked like he wasn't here with him every time they talked. Boruto couldn't help but pout when this happened. 

Something in his mind acknowledged his feelings for Kawaki are different from the feelings he harbours for the other friends. Was it okay to act upon them? Is it alright to take his fate in his hands? 

Boruto had no idea. Still, he wanted for Kawaki desperately to pay attention only to him. 

Only the antique-looking lantern knew and was witnessing all of his pure wishes. In the end, Boruto started to understand why Kawaki liked to sit under the lantern in that cellar. 

_There lied buried the wish of wanting being understood by the person he cherished._

🍁🍁🍁

One day Kawaki went into his usual routine of going into the cellar with a lantern in his hand. Boruto followed after him this time around. The strange emotion of happiness welcomed Kawaki's heart. This new experience felt pleasant in comparison to all the other times he visited cellar alone. 

"Ain't it fucking hilarious? For someone that complained it's dusty here, you're happily following me," Kawaki started the conversation quite amused with how Boruto acted. It was cute. A little bit childish but cute. 

"Stop teasing me! I am not a child!" Boruto protested loud enough in a tone every child would use. Kawaki let out a chuckle seeing the pout on Boruto's face. Teasing him always made his days better. 

"Are you sure you're not one?" Kawaki raised an eyebrow curious where this conversation is going. 

"Of course, I am serious! You're worse than Sarada sometimes, ya know?" The causal complaint made Kawaki's mood go sour. 

Sarada. 

His biggest love-rival in terms of winning Boruto's heart. Being compared to her struck a wrong chord in his crazy mind. 

"Right, Sarada. When it comes to you, it's always Sarada," Kawaki scowled letting his envy out. 

"Don't tell me... You're jealous," said Boruto with an annoyingly smug grin. 

"What if I am?" he questioned. It's not like he can control all of his emotions. And no matter what Boruto response will be to his advances, either way, he'll receive backlash. 

However, Kawaki was a fighter. If Boruto was willing to give them a shot, he was prepared to suffer. 

"If you are we can always solve this issue by talking it out, ya know!" Boruto nervously scratched the back of his head. Kawaki wouldn't probably notice that, if not for the light the lantern he held provided. 

"You ain't stopping being ninja anytime soon, right?" He needed confirmation from Boruto, but in reality, he knew the answer. 

"Why is that your question when you know my answer? Being ninja is who I am. No-one or nothing can change that, even the scar under my eye," Boruto replied with the utmost confusion. 

"I see," Kawaki put the lantern he held on the ceiling. "Boruto, come over here for a moment." 

When Boruto came closer, he pulled him into an embrace. The light of the lantern reflected their faces and all of Kawaki's fantasies about Boruto exploded at this precise moment. It's like all the hidden sweetness of temptation leaked out in this instant. His lips touched the lips of Boruto into a very short kiss. The short, first and only kiss they probably are allowed to have. 

For Kawaki, everything happened in a slow-motion, even if the kiss didn't last long. 

The only witness of this event was the lantern they kissed under. 

"Wh-What happened?!" Boruto let out a shriek of surprise jumping away from Kawaki. 

"We kissed," Kawaki stated emotionlessly. The truth was his head buzzed with all sort of emotions, and he stopped himself from going overboard. 

"EHH?!" And so like a damsel in distress Boruto ran away, leaving a laughing Kawaki behind. Kawaki decided it's better to give him some space to think about what happened. But he knew Boruto enjoyed the kiss as much as he did since he didn't pull away and returned it back. 

Kawaki then made a decision. If the ninja world won't allow him to be together with Boruto due to its cruelty... Why won't he destroy that world completely? 

Pure love turning into the madness. And only the lantern Kawaki stood under could understand the feelings of two star-crossed lovers in the darkness of the cellar. 

_Only under the lantern, his insanity was born._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! 
> 
> Here's the second entry in the Boruto/Naruto - Rare Ships Series! This time it's Kawaki x Boruto/KawaBoru time to shine! Like ya all can say I have a weak spot for the all Kawaki related ships. :) It's my first attempt at writing BL fic in general, so I hope ya all like it. I am not into many BL ships in Boruto, but KawaBoru is for sure one of the exceptions in that regard! I hope the read was enjoyable regardless of my first attempt at writing BL OneShot. 
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> Your clumsy author - Karinrumi ;)


End file.
